Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Princess Annika: Kelly Sheridan *Shiver: Kathleen Barr *Brietta: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Wenlock: Colin Murdock *Aidan: Mark Hildreth *Ferris: Brian Drummond *Queen: Kathleen Barr *King: Russell Roberts *Ollie the Giant: John DeSantis *Rayla, the Cloud Queen: Kathleen Barr *Rose: Chantal Strand *Blush: Jessica Amlee *Lilac: Andrea Libman *Troll/Wife #1: Kathleen Barr *Troll/Wife #2: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Troll/Wife #3: Kelly Sheridan *Troll: Stevie Vallance *Aidan's Father: Brian Drummond *Eric: Kathleen Barr *Outtake A.D.: Russell Arons Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.D. Branch of ACTRA "Hope Has Wings" *Performed by Brie Larson *Written by Amy Powers, Michele Vice-Maslin, Dorian Cheah and Rob Hudnut *Produced and Arranged by Michele Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah *All instruments and programming by Dorian Cheah *Published by Mattel Rhapsody and Songs of Mattel *Brie Larson appears courtesy of Casablanca Music, LLC Voice Director *Terry Klassen Voice Casting *Voicebox Productions Inc. Executive in Charge of Production *Phil Mitchell *Jennifer Twiner McCarron Associate Producer *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Story Consultant *Robert McKee Special Thanks *Laura Shamas Special Thanks *Rick Mischel Animation Department Head *Jared Johnson Animation Directors *Jeremy McCarron *Gino Nichele Supervising Animators *Conrad Helten *Carleen Lay Lead Animators *Chris Buckley *Doug Calvert *Jackie Fortin *Shona Galbraith *Jason Hopkins *Stephen King *Colleen Morton Animators *Brian Ahlf *Scott Baltjes *Jeremy Brown *Neil Bruder *Nathan Cameron *Eric Cheung *Matthew Cowie *Andres Durango *Gary Ellis *Eva Fan *Desiree Ferdinandi *Ryan Hicks *Walter Hsieh *Christine Hubbard *Daniel lee *Oscar Lo *Kirsten Macelwain *Hugo Morales *Allan Olson *Ryan O'Reilly *David Pereira *Morgan Ratsoy *Graham Silva *Bart Skorupski *Jefferson Takahashi *Amanda Toperoff *Olivier Trudeau *Kelsey Wagner *Grant Wilson Manager of Creative Services *Joanne Bondoc Designers *Shaun Martens *Sean Newton *Pam Prostarr *Lil Reichmann *Paul Soeiro *Derek Toye Storyboard Artists *Joel Carlson *Gerry Fournier *Steve Lumley Production Manager *Cherish Bryck Production Coordinator *Anita Lee Production Tracker *Kelly Shin Foley Editor *Logan McPherson Production Avid Editors *Simon Davidson *Cory Holliday Technical Director *Derek Waters Technical/FX Animators *Robin Dutta *Craig Shiells *Nicolas Williams Modeling Department Head *Larry Deflorio Modeling Supervisor *James Wallace Lead Modeler *Joel Olmstead Senior Character Modeler *Cecilia Ku Senior Environment Modeler *Greg Lohr Rigging Technical Director *Marco Poon Character Rigger *Richard Trska Modelers *Jimmy Chang *Carol Cheng *Hoang Do *Ian Guise *Travis Guthrie *Sid Katz *Jason Kurtz *Mark Lawson *Xiaoshan Liang *Taylor Moll *Jody Tidsbury *Lan Yao *Francois Van Eeden Digital Imaging Group Department Head *Phil Mitchell *Rick Stringfellow Lighting Supervisor *Patrick Beauchamp *Ram Sandhu Lead Lighting Artist *Frederic Simard Lighting Artists *Aaron Brett *Luba Ebert *Erin Gillgannon *Aeron Kline *Mark Lawson *Chris McNish *Sarah Miyashita *Dominic Remane *Rob Starr *Andrei Stirbu Lead Render Technician *Paul Cordick Render Technician *Mike Cassidy *Ian Guise *Genevieve Lacombe *Gurj Sandhu *Ryan Singh Digital Effects Supervisor *Tricia Jellis Senior Effects Administrator *Jason Gross *Adam Sera Digital Effects Animators *Alon David *Brad Dunbar Motion Capture Manager *Richard Overington Motion Capture Assistant Director *Jordy Starling Motion Capture Technical Lead *Adam Hansen Motion Capture Editors *Rob Hansen *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Studio Lead / Editor *Marcus Robinson Motion Capture Junior Editor *Kristy Sorgard Motion Capture Choreographer *Bruno Marcotte Motion Capture Ice Dancers *Jessica Miller *Ian Moram Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Lorin Heath *Cory Ishii *Terry Ray *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss *Donovon Stinson Executive in Charge of Technology *Dave Fracchia Executive Assistant *Jane Boxer Manager of Software Development *Rob Hale *Eric Torin Software Technical Lead *Karen Chan Software Support *Nily Aharon *Dean Broadland *Nick Fowler *Rob Hale *Alicja Kuzmiszyn *Claude Martins *Che McNabb *Sarah Min *Paul Clayton Newman *Francois Painchaud *Allan Pempel *Bryn Wyka Manager of Infromation Technology *Wendi M. Davies Senior Systems Administrator *Terry Bates Systems Administrators *David Algar *Derrick Macpherson Desktop Administrators *Charles Cejoco *Marvin Vasquez *Blake Wickman Director of Post and Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Techical Production Assistant *Jordan Atkinson Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, Canda Manager of Post Operations *Jim Corbett *Nick Monton Film Colourist *Logan McPherson Media Room Operators *Lee Alexander *Scott Atkins *Jason Macintyre *Russell Orme Facility Manager *Jeff Minuk Financial Controller *Lorilee Kozuska Production Accountants *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Administrator *Pamela Linder Accounts Payable Clerk *Carleen Jurincic Music Produced By *Arnie Roth *Includes themes from Symphony #6 "Pastorale" by Ludwig Van Beethoven and Opus 23 No. 7 "Peer Gynt - In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg, arranged by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *All additional music composed, arranged and orchestrated by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *Music performed by The Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra, conducted by Arnie Roth Recording Studios *Dvorak Hall, Rudolfinum, Prague, Czech Republic *Cinema Sound, Prague, Czech Republic *Czech TV Studio, Prague, Czech Republic *AWR Music LLC Studios, Chicago, Il., USA Recording and Mixe Engineers *Jonathan Allen *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Cenda Kotzmann Music Editing *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Jacob Covington *Fritz Hocking *Marcy Roth *Chris Szuberla *Christine Worthing Music Copyists *Jet Copy/Jeffrey Turner *AWR Music LLC Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *Robert Duran M.P.S.E. Dialogue Editor *Roshaun Hawley M.P.S.E. Foley Artist *Doug Madick Foley Mixer *Lenise Bent Sound Design and Editorial *Sound Bakery, Los Angeles Faciliy Coordinator *Betty Duran Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *Sergio Reyes Recordist *Phil Lee Re-Recorded At *Todd-AO, Burbank Facility Coordinators *Jonathan Barrett *Stephen Adams Dolby Surround Production Assistants *Tara Bellahcene *Nancy Levenson *Kristine Moss *Sandra Robillard *Monica Starrett Creative Consultants *Dominic Ambriz *Deborah Ava *Rick Blanco *Jonathan Bradbury *Dominique Brown *Sarah Buzby *Alison Carroll *Luciana Chapman *Stephanie Chien *Ok-Soo Choi *Diane Coates *Kim Culmone *Susan Davis *Catherine Demas *Michelle Einkauf *Steve Fireman *Carrie Frankson *Kristen Giang *Bill Greening *Karen Hershenson *Vicki Jaeger *Genevieve Leone *Richard Manville *Carol Lyn Robinson *Sunita Sinor *Wendy Smith *Meighen Speiser *Karen Taylor *Matt Thorne *Kathleen Warner *Katrina Werner *Therese Wilbur Special Thanks *Russell Arons *Tim Bergin *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Sujata Luther *Jim McGowan *Cassidy Park *Steve Ross *Evelyn Viohl *Drew Vollero And Especially *Matt Bousquette and Bob Eckert Barbie and The Magic of Pegasus Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2005 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "There is always hope!" -Barbie Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Category:Credits